Hanging By A Thread
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: When Sonny ignores everyone, stops coming to rehearsal and shows, and basically drops of the face of the Earth, Chad and the So Random! cast decide to investigate and find more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny or the other characters, sadly I never will.**

**Summary: When Sonny ignores everyone, stops coming to rehearsal and shows, and basically drops of the face of the Earth, Chad and the So Random! cast decides to investigate and find more than they bargained for.**

**Hey guys, please don't send flames or anything, it's one of my first fics, first ****Sonny with a Chance**** fic, so it might be bad. And it'll be short. Two or three-shot, but if you guys want, I can make a sequel.**

Sonny Munroe took her diary out of her drawer and opened up to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_All I see when I close my eyes is my mother's twisted face. Bloody and twisted and, and… dead. All I see when they're open is the faces of friends that laugh. I know it's playful teasing, but they see me distraught, upset, and, and downright hurt, but they just tease me about it. I can see why Chad would do it, but Nico and Grady and Zora and, and Tawni? My friends. They don't even care enough to notice that something is wrong!_

_I'm stupid._

_I'm worthless._

_I'm fat._

_I'm ugly._

_My father abuses me and my mother was killed. I can't tell anyone, dad will kill me if I ever tell that he killed my mother. I'll just be tossed aside and his life will go on…_

_I wonder what would happen if I sped things up for him. He'll kill me anyway, soon enough, so if I killed myself, would anyone notice? Would they miss me? Maybe they'll all just go back to their lives without Sonny Munroe._

_Allison Munroe. The true me. Scared, hurt, sad, depressed, angry. My friends all know Sonny Munroe, happy, bubbly, cheerful, energetic… So not true. I can't keep acting like nothing is wrong. Like I'm not going back home to a drunk monster every night. _

_I'm going to end my life. I have to quit. I can't talk to the others either, it might slip out and they'll try to stop me, to talk me out of it, and I'll listen. I can't let that happen. I'll leave this diary for them, I guess, so they can know where and when I'm ending this mess, if they even care. _

_Goodbye forever,_

_Allison Munroe._

_P.S. To whoever is reading, the date, place and time of my death are Friday, April 15__th__, 10:00 p.m. at the cliff in Jamison Park. That's for any people who would like that written anywhere, like in a speech or on the tombstone or something._

Sonny snapped the book shut and pushed it down into her bag. She would place it in her dresser last minute, but right now, she needed to pack all her things. Talking Marshall into letting her go was hard, but she finally got through to him and he gave her a few boxes to put her stuff in. The last few days were hard, ignoring everyone, ditching shows and rehearsals, but Sonny pulled through.

She threw a few more things into the box she had placed on a chair just as her phone started ringing. Forgetting to look at the caller ID, Sonny pulled her cow patterned phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sonny? Oh thank God, you answered! I didn't think you would." Came the voice of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Goodbye." Sonny hung up, tears welled up in her eyes as she chucked the phone at the wall._ Why did he call? I-I could've made this whole thing a little easier if I had just checked the damn caller ID. _There was a knock on the door. "Shit." She whispered. Sonny grabbed the box and her purse and threw them out the 1st story window, before jumping out herself. Sonny hated having to ignore everyone, but if she didn't, they would talk her out of killing herself. She couldn't risk it.

"Sonny? Sonny! Open the door!" Yelled Nico. Sonny stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, Sonny! Open up!" Added Grady.

"Here, I'll just unlock the door." Tawni sighed and Sonny heard the click of a lock, before grabbing her stuff and making a mad dash for her car. In all the running, Sonny's diary slipped out of her bag, but she didn't notice.

Sonny quickly drove off into the night, trying to block out the voices of her concerned friends. _Oh, so _now _they care. _She thought. She shook her head. _Friday's just two days away. You can last 'till then._ She desperately hoped she could.

**So… you guys likey? I hope you do and feedback is appreciated. No flames, just compliments and constructive criticism, please. ;3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Diary

Chad raced out of the dressing room as soon as they realized there was no Sonny. The others started to look around, not noticing the disappearance of the blue eyed blonde. Chad decided, after seeing the open window, that Sonny made an escape and continued through the building before finding himself outside. Chad looked around, his eyes darting from spot to spot. Then, something shined in the moonlight. Chad's gaze doubled back and landed on a small black form. He ran towards whatever it was and found a black velvet book. It had _Diary_ scrawled in fancy lettering on the front and Chad noticed there was a lock, which is what had shimmered.

"What the hell?" He clawed at the silver lock, realizing it hadn't been locked properly. He flipped through the pages, stopping at the last few entries. His eyes skimmed through the neat writing, every so often words caught his eye.

_**Abuse.**_

_**Don't care.**_

_**Hurt.**_

_**Dead.**_

_**Kill myself.**_

_Wait, what the hell was that last thing? _Chad looked up at the writing, before glancing at the date. _Today. _He restarted at the top of the page, reading the whole thing.

Chad's eyes filled with tears. _No, no, oh God no! I-I knew there was something wrong! Dammit Chad, why didn't you see the signs? Ugh! She's going to kill herself! Oh God, I need to tell the Randoms._

**Ahh! Sorry, guysies! I needed this to stand alone! *Dodges Tomatoes* Please understand! Oh and next chappie will probably be the last.**


	3. Chapter 3 Saved

**Hey, I keep forgetting to say this, but this story will run into a little Channy, or a lot… ;3**

Sonny didn't know where she was going, but it sure as hell wasn't home. Sonny early collided with a pick-up truck when she attempted to collect her thoughts. Swerving out of the way, she decided to go to the upcoming motel. She turned into the parking lot and grabbed her things. When she walked inside, she noticed there was no clerk. "Hellooooo?" She called out. "Anyone there?" She asked.

"Hi!" A blonde haired woman popped up out of nowhere.

"Uhhh, can I have a key?"

"Sure thing! Here you go! Up those stairs, it's on the right!" She exclaimed, holding out the keys.

"Thanks…" Sonny quickly turned around and hurried off.

***Hanging By A Thread***

"She's in trouble!" Screamed Chad as he barged into the dressing room.

"What?" Zora asked.

"This is her diary! I found on the road! Do you guys remember a few days ago when she was really depressed?"

"The day she stopped showing up?" Tawni asked.

"Yes. Her mom was killed by her abusive father. He killed Sonny's mother and abuses Sonny and he's gonna kill her, but not before she kills herself. On Friday she's jumping off a cliff. A _cliff._ She's ending her crappy life because of her father and _us_. She thinks we don't care! Sonny's ending her life because of her bastard of a father and _us._ We _need _to save her." Chad took a deep breath and looked at the shocked faces.

Grady recovered first. "We need to do something! Where could she be? We need to talk her out of this." The others agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll become, uh, detectives! Yeah…" Nico exclaimed. Grady hi-fived him.

"This is not the time for hi-fiving!" Zora yelled. Chad nodded and he stormed out of the room, the others close behind.

***Hanging By A Thread***

Sonny dove for the bed, relaxing into the sheets. She grabbed her bag and dug through it, finding her diary was gone.

_Oh no. I wonder if they have it… Oh God, they probably know! They'll come for me! I have to move the jump to tomorrow._

_No. No, no, no, no! We need them to come… You want them to. Deep down inside you do. You can't jump!_

_I don't. No. I need to end this life. It's too much._

_Don't!_

_I have to!_

_Uh, no you don't. Because then they'll have the date all wrong and they'll be lying when they say you died then. That's totally unacceptable._

_You're right! They get it all wrong! Ahhh!_

Once Sonny had that all figured out, she knew she had to sleep.

***Hanging By A Thread***

Chad cursed. "Shit. Guys, she went that way somewhere."

"How do you know?" Tawni asked.

"Tire tracks!" Zora announced. Chad didn't feel like glaring at her, so he turned and began following the tracks, thanking God she took a dirt road. The others trailed behind, following the "All Knowing One" as Zora called him. Chad was doing well for a while, before the dirt road morphed into asphalt.

"Dammit!" He shouted, running his hand through his golden locks. He kicked at a rock, before storming off to the studio. He needed sleep, even if he didn't like the idea, he knew he would need the energy. They didn't even have to look for her now, going to the park on Friday was good enough for him. The others also seemed to have the same idea and went their separate ways to get home.

***Hanging By A Thread***

(Skip to Friday 9:50 p.m.)

Sonny practically ran to the cliff. "Ugh, here I am. 10 freaking minutes…" She shook her head and sat down, trying to calm herself. 7 minutes later, she heard the sound of feet pounding against the ground. She opened her eyes and saw… her friends? _That was unexpected. I thought someone else was coming, like Marshall, or some other people._

"SONNY!!!" They all yelled. Her eyes grew wide and she stood up.

"If you came to talk to me, you have," She glanced at her watch. "2 and a half minutes to do so." She stated.

"Away from the edge, Sonny." Nico demanded.

"Why?" They all froze.

"What do you mean?" Tawni inquired.

"I mean, why should I leave the edge? To go back to the pain and abuse? Back to people who _pretend_ to care? Back to the shit I call a life? Go ahead, tell me _why. _1 minute and a half."

"We don't pretend, Sonny." Zora declared. "We care. We do, why do you think we're here, to watch you end your life? No."

"Sonny, we can help you." Grady said.

"Yeah, we can get you away from your father." Tawni added.

"Okay, that was 3 of you. Nico, you tell me why. 1 minute." Sonny looked up from her watch.

"Well, Sonny, we would miss you, your smiling face, your great ideas, your talent…" Nico trailed off, glancing at Chad.

"Half a minute." Sonny warned.

"You want to know why you should step away, Sonny? Not because we don't pretend, or because we can help, or because we'll miss you. All those things are true, but Sonny, if you end your life, I will die inside. Because I'll be losing the one person I ever really loved. All the searching we've been doing, all the worry, time, and money we've put into saving you, has shown me one thing. Not only do I care for you, but I love you, more than you could ever know! I can't watch you kill yourself over something we can fix, _together_. I'm not going to watch you end your life so early, when you can change the world. You can accomplish so much, and I'm not about to let you end all the wonderful that you bring into the world. I need you Sonny, we all do, and whether you like me or not, I'm not going to let you waste all the magnificent things you could do with your life." Everyone gaped at Chad's words. "Will you give life a second chance, Sonny?"

All she could do was nod. Sonny grabbed Chad's had and stumbled slightly, but he caught her. "I love you, too, Chad. With all my heart. Thank you, I was hanging by a thread, but you saved me. Thank you."


End file.
